Lost Brothers
by Mountain King
Summary: An AU that starts during the final act of The Lost City S7 final and its a Crossover! Earth gets some new freinds and meets a new foe thats probably more dangerous than anything before... There are those who belive that life here began out there.
1. Reunion?

Lost Brothers

Chapter 1

This is a very common crossover. (If not, why not?) So I won't tell you now, you have to find out by reading. I've set the beginning of this story during the final few minutes of "The Lost City." The premise is simple:- What if Earth had some help before SG1 activated the Ancient's weapon?

Lets' find out...

Legal Bit (or Disclaimer, what ever you prefer)

I own neither of the two shows that feature the plots or characters used in this story (oohh, lot of fancy words there isn't the?).

Major-General George Hammond almost smiled 'Hold your course, we're going to take them with us.'

'Sir, a ship just appeared on the other side of the fleet. It's huge, I've never seen anything like it before.' George glanced over the sergeants shoulder and forced himself not to gasp, the sensor didn't give any indication of shape but the thing was the size of a city. It would of even dwarfed Anubis's original mother ship.

Around five minutes ago, far outside the range of earths sensors a fleet of two hundred or so rusty ships dropped out of hyperspace. While most were slowly pacing, recharging their spent reserves and drifting closer to each other for safety the largest and most powerful gently swung it's bow towards a single white dot at the centre of the solar system. Like an old man it seemed to do everything so slowly. For a moment it stopped and was still. With an almost pregnant pause the thousand yarn old warship waited. The silence of deep space was suddenly shattered as the old ship lunged into and then it passed light speed. Leaving the ships and its age behind as it readied its self for combat.

It took four minutes to travel the distance across the elliptical plain and almost another one to slow down enough to fight. From the pedestal on the ships circular bridge the blue uniformed, white haired commander looked to Omega. 'Launch all Vipers, arm main weapons and bring us to bear on the largest ship.'

'Viper orders sir?'

'Defend the planet from attack and render aid to any ships or fighters from the surface.'

On board Lord Anubis's command ship Harak stared at the screen, the Tau'ri had a huge ship at their disposal and it was coming for them. For a moment he reasoned that one ship against this fleet could do nothing then several dozen points of blue light flared out from the two pontoons on ether side.

Starbuck felt the familiar rush and G-forces of launch 'Apollo, are we sure that these guys are attacking Earth?' he was answered by one of the many crescent shaped fighters firing at him, 'never mind.'

With a quick roll and a dive he found the fighter had over shot him, taping the control stick he blasted the unfortunate target into shrapnel. Quickly he found another target this one was different to the first as it had three engines, of which only the top one was working. It was dodging one of the engineless fighters while trying to hit another with some kind of projectile weapon. Glancing at his sensors Starbuck saw that the one in the middle had two pilots, both human. The other two had one pilot each and they were both human and had some kind of parasite with them

'All Vipers, I think the ships with engines are earth's fighters try not to hit them.'

'Frack!' Boomer was a hairs breath from blowing one of the three engine fighters to scrap. Looking for a new target he saw a smaller picket ship attacking the largest pyramid while being shot at by the larger fighter bombers that were swarming the place 'Form up Charlie we're going in.' squeezing his accelerator as hard an he could Boomer headed towards the harassed ship.

The Prometheus was the little kid standing up to the local bully, and like all brave little children was getting a bloody nose. Its shields were flickering on an off and its turrets were firing wildly. One gun locked and tried to track the two white darts coming at it, it couldn't.

The darts out distanced the death gliders that were following them and passed the Prometheus harmlessly. The gun still tracked them and watched as they approached and then passed the seven Al'cash following it, this time they were not harmless. Each spat a handful of lasers into each ship, causing explosions and leaving devastation. Almost on the spot the two ships switched nose for tail and sped back tackling head on the following death gliders before powering off at impossible speeds.

The gun turned its attention back to the capital ship. Which was firing after the long gone darts. A short burst from each turret on board brought its attention back for a fleeting moment.

Zar'ak was one of Anubis's best pilots and even he had trouble hitting these new things. He spoke to his group. Knowing that they couldn't hit the little ones perhaps they could take on the larger and disable it.

The death gliders swung around and headed for the larger, off white, ship. For a moment he thought they had had a chance.

One of the Galatica's guns slowly turned towards the six crescents. Without so much as a flinch it fired six shots and then scanned for some new targets.

The Galatica watched as the brave little ship tried to damage the larger, meaner one. In this scenario the Galatica was the big brother who didn't like bullies. Swarmed by ineffectual crescent fighters it stalked the command ship. Its movement was the long stride of a young man eating up the distance between the two enormous ships.

The pyramid threw pulses of energy at it, the shots boiled off ancient armour plate and scorched sections of the Galatica's hull, shrugging off the damage it responded in kind. Great lasers scorched the space between them. The pyramids shields reacted like paper hit with a hammer, the first laser sliced a spine off the bottom exo-structure. The second cored the pyramid's centre leaving a gap you could fly a viper wing through. The third blew the base of the ship apart. A fourth was not needed.

All sides stopped in awe as the Galatica glided in between the smaller ship and the remaining pyramids. As one the pyramids turned their attention to the old ship.

Far beneath the planet Jack O'Neill had finished charging the living energy weapon. Looking at the sensors he saw all what had just happened, he could even see the fleet slowly approaching the solar system. For the briefest of moments he wondered who they were, then it came, knowledge of the Ancient's history. Their long lost brothers and their discovery of this galaxy. Earth was their first colony then they discovered Naquada on this world. It was the catalyst that pushed the Ancients to the level of technology they had before the fall. Mining this world they removed all the natural deposits of Trinium, Naquada and anything else they needed. Before they found that element they used the same ships and technology as these new comers. All this flashed trough his crowded mind before he adjusted the weapons orders and realised them.

In space the blobs of living energy danced around the two wedge shapes ships and spread into withering columns, filtering from one Goa'uld ship to another destroying each with little difficulty.

In the wake of the battle the years seemed to return to the Galatica but there was no weakness. It pulled the age over itself, the innocence and helplessness a cover to hide the raw power that it, the oldest of the Battlestar's, had.

General Hammond was standing at the front of the bridge, from here he could see the scars and damage that the huge ship had sustained. He was amazed, burns, scoring, whole bulkheads had been replaced and then replaced again. Most of the recent damage looked to have been repaired on the go and done as quickly as possible.

'General, the president is on the radio.'

Taking a few steps back George was able to look at the monitor 'yes sir?'

'Good work up there George, pass my congratulations and thanks on to SG1. any idea who that ship belongs to?'

'Not yet sir But I intend to find out.'

You should know the crossover. If you review I might write more...


	2. Revelations

Lost Brothers

Chapter Two

'Still no response sir. They're just floating there.'

'Try again Omega,'

'Yes sir.' Adama looked at the small ship between his and the planet, he had only lost a handful of pilots to the attacking craft and now was unable to talk to the Earthers.

'Father, have Omega try a gamma frequency.'

'What have we got to lose? Omega.'

'yes sir.' For a moment static came from the speakers and then something came through.

An alien voice out of nowhere 'Still no response sir, I don't think they're listening.'

'This is Commander Adama of the Galatica, respond please.'

For a moment no one on the other ship said anything. 'This is General Hammond of the Earth ship Prometheus, commander. Thank you for your help.'

George couldn't help but smile at the cheers and applause that echoed down the radio. 'What did I say?'

'General, we have been searching for our lost brothers for almost seventy yarns. Thank the lords of Kobol we found you!'

'I think we need to speak in person Commander.'

'Of course General, land in our starboard bay. I'll meet you there.'

George got up, 'We still have a 302 in the launch bay, have the most qualified pilot aboard meet me there.'

It didn't take long to travel from one ship to the other. If it wasn't for a few meters of height the Prometheus could have easily fitted in the gigantic landing deck. Taxing across the bay George could see the fighters that left the death gliders standing. They were basically a nose cone with three large engines at the back, one above and between the other two. At the end of each engine was a fin, the top one was short and swept back while the bottom two came down at an angle and curved past the intakes into a short cone he guessed were the lasers.

As the 302 stopped a large lift came down from the ceiling. On it were four men, two wore dull brown uniforms with a darker brown bomber jacket over the top. They were escorting the other two who were in blue uniforms. The blue uniformed pair were as different as chalk and cheese the eldest was a little bit taller and had white hair while the other had short-ish black hair that had only just started to grey.

George guessed the white haired man was in charge by both his body language and the large silver star medallion that was just below his neck. 'Commander Adama?'

'General Hammond, I bring greeting of the council of twelve.'

'Thank you and thank you for coming to help us. I'm afraid to say we've got a lot of jumpy people on earth who are wondering why.'

While Adama looked confused his adjunct rocked back on his heals like someone has broken a chair on his head. The two behind them just looked at each other with worry in their eyes. 'General, as your brothers we help you when you need us to.'

'That's the second time you have called us your brothers, did your race come from Earth?'

'Come from Earth? What are you talking about General? We came from the twelve colonies settled after the fall of Kolbol.'

'Twelve colonies?'

'Yes. This is the lost colony, the thirteenth tribe that left Kolbol and headed to the distant planet they called Earth.'

'How? The human race evolved on this planet almost ten thousand years ago and was scattered throughout the galaxy as slaves.'

'General, we must talk further. In my office.'

Adama walked on, ahead of his guest. While he looked calm on the out side his mind was reeling and he needed to get some answers. As soon as the door closed he turned around. 'General, may I call you Hammond.' That was another thing a strange rank and a strange name.

He smiled a soft smile that seemed far to jovial for a military man. 'My first names George, Commander.'

'Two names?'

He looked confused for a moment, 'Yes the first is my birth name and the second is my family name. I take it you are only known as Adama?'

'Correct, something you must understand... George, what you see here is the last remains of a destroyed culture. Seventy yarns ago our people were at war with a race known as the Cylons. We had grown tired of it. In our innocence we asked for peace, the Cylons agreed. Our fleet of Battlestar's flew out to meet them. The council was alive with words of great peace and hope for all our people.'

'But it was a trap?'

'Yes George, it was. They had set up an ambush. While the fleet blindly left our homes the Cylons attacked. They destroyed all the colonies and their satellites. Billions died in the first few sectons.'

Apollo picked up the story, 'While our worlds were destroyed by the Basestars thousands of Cylon fighters attacked us. I was on long range patrol with my younger brother at the time. He was the first killed. One of the twelve was a traitor, he convinced the others that there was no threat. Only my father disobeyed and launched fighters.'

'It was hopeless, ours were the only vipers out there. Then we heard about the colonies. Within a day we had lost the war. The Galatica was the only remaining Battlestar.'

'What! How many did you have at the start?'

'At the start of the war the was one Battlestar per colony. This was the first and represented Caprica, by the end we had over one hundred and fifty.'

'My god. How did you make it here?'

'We gathered the survivors and left our homes and those we could not carry, there's a fleet of vessels following us, every ship that could still fly was packed to capacity and then some. Just over two hundred in total.'

'I can't imagine how many you had to leave behind. You still haven't answered why.'

'Our people originally came from a world called Kolbol, yours and mine. It is a lone planet with a small sun now trapped in the middle of a stellar dust cloud. There were thirteen tribes of man that lived on Kolbol. When the dust cloud came twelve fled to new worlds found at the edge of our galaxy. The thirteenth stayed for a time but eventually left themselves for a world in another galaxy, Earth. We were a race of thinkers, artists, poets and dreamers in those ways the thirteenth was supreme the other's all had their own strengths. Builders, warriors, healers, trackers, growers and priests are we now, or were.

We found Kolbol and hid there for a time. Until the traitor lead the Cylons to us. While there we discovered where the thirteenth had gone, and how to get there.'

'I don't know what to say. We know that humans evolved on this world from the remains of our ancestors,' George looked out the window at his home world. 'There was another race though.'

'Another race?'

'We call them the Ancients. No one really knows who they were. Our allies said they were like us. They died out thousands of years ago, we're only just learning about them. As far as we can tell their civilisation was ravaged by a virus the survivors ascended, became higher beings.'

'Are you saying the lost tribe was destroyed? Then what are your people?'

'As far as we can guess we evolved to replace them, then the Goa'uld came and enslaved whole continents before we defeated them. Many of our people were taken as servants and slaves.'

Adama collapsed in his chair, 'The only thing we had left was hope, we hoped Earth would be strong enough to help us, to fight back against the Cylons. What can we do now?'

'We can still help you. Offer aid and supplies and you can help us. We need to defend this world from our enemies. You are the only people who can help us now. I hate to say this but we are new to this war and we have made quite an impact. The Goa'uld are too powerful for us alone and our allies currently have their own problems.'

'I can't agree to anything without informing the council. Would you like to stay on board until then?'

'I would but I have to inform my superiors. The last few days have been trying and the next promise to be worse.'

'I take it politicians are the same on your world.'

'Self centred, greedy, paranoid and blind to everything else but their own ambition.'

'Not all of them.' Adama offered his hand.

'Just the ones with the most power.' George shook his hand.

Passing the smaller, ringed, gas giant the colonial fuelling ship stopped and ran a more detailed scan. The planet had almost limitless supply of tylum. The fuel of the Galatica fleet.

A converted mining ship slowed down in the middle of an asteroid belt. The bridge was a riot of information. Rare metals and valuable minerals were scattered through out.

As the Rising Star passed the larger gas giant it stopped and turned around. Sensors looked down at a large moon. A long abandoned city sat on the planet while an impressive shipyard orbited high above.

Through out the fleet sensors recorded more and more. The Earth system was a goldmine of resources and abandoned technology. It took the fleet several days to reach earth and by the end of the week the council met.

'Adama, you have lead our people to the lost tribe and have found a place were we can all live safely and learn from our Earth brothers. We all thank you and further more have decided that you must be rewarded. We have agreed to take the burden that you have so patiently carried these dangerous yarns.' The white robed council member when on. George had been invited as a represtertive of Earth and sat in a empty chair next to Adama. 'I am sure your retirement fills you heart with joy.' George was very tempted to punch the smug basterd

'May I speak?'

'Of course, General.'

'Your people are not safe. Earth is under threat as we speak. These next few "yarns" are going to be difficult for your people and mine. The last thing we need is for someone new in charge on ether side. The commander is perhaps the only one among you who can understand what you may be called to do. To change your command structure now would be a mistake.'

'How dare you...' the pompous official started

'I agree with the general,' another white robed councillor stood and looked at the first. 'Adama has lead us these past seventy years of war, now he can lead us through the first steps of peace and unity. The offer, however, should remain and in a few short years, when we are one with the Earthers, we can finally allow him to retire peacefully. Knowing that he will live out his remaining life free of the burdens we have so cruelly forced unto him.

Are we agreed?'

'Yes we are.'

'Good, as our leader Adama your duty is to visit the planet and inform their governments of our requirements. Council adjourned.' Slowly the white robed men walked out of the dark room. Leaving the two old warriors alone.

'Is it just me or were they trying to depose you.'

'Every time, every time.' Adama looked at him and smiled 'I've been leading the colonies since the destruction of our worlds. They granted my military and political command and then realised they had given up what they converted the most. Now they cease every chance they can to throw me out.'

'There's an old saying on Earth. Those who most desire power are often those who least deserve it.'

'That's true.'

A warrior burst into the room and stopped just short of falling over. 'Commander Adama a ship just arrived at the edge of the system. It's the Pegasus sir!'

George followed in a flat run 'Adama. What's the Pegasus?'

'While the fleet was destroyed at the end of the war one had been missing. The Battlestar Pegasus, commanded by Cain, perhaps the greatest strategist we have ever had. We found him raiding a Cylon base for supplies. Together we were able to destroy a force that was following us and we lost him again. He must have caught up. I don't know how.'

They entered the bridge and made their way from the crew pit to the command pedestal. On one of the screens was the outline of a Battlestar. It was quickly replaced with another mans face 'Adama you fast son of a Cylon! Thank the lords we caught you.'

'Cain! Its' good to see you.'

'Forget that, we intercepted a transmission from those gall mongering Cylons. They found your trail and guessed your heading to Earth. They've used you to track down the lost tribe!'

'NO!'

'Lucky for you I'm here, we got those tin cans before they could tell their friends but it won't take them long to figure out where. Don't contact Earth .'

'Too late for that.' George muttered

'Who's that Adama'

'General George Hammond. United States Air Force, Earth.'

'Oh frack'

Adama welcomed his old friend aboard. 'This floating target of yours was hard to find but easy to follow, too easy.'

'I should have known, I thought we had taken care of pursuit long ago.'

'You did, that's why they spread out their net. Apparently they found a bunch of humans who told them you had been by. From there they followed the only course you could have taken.'

'How long until they find us?' George asked

'Who knows. I'd give us a yarn, maybe two, before they can find us and gather up their forces.'

'Under two years to prepare our combined forces. I think we better talk with the rest of the world.'

Next chapter is going to be interesting, time is going to be sped up a bit just remember that this is now AU and season 8 might happen a little differently (considering I haven't seen anything about it yet).


	3. Three months later

Lost Brothers

Chapter Three

Authors note

Hello, thanks for the reviews. I was planning on explaining a couple of things this chapter and "wordling" has given me an excuse.

"Is English/American you native tounge?" one: YOU spelt tongue wrong and two, to answer your question, no I speak English from the wonderful northern half of England and there are subtle differences. (I also can't spell due to mild dyslexia, but never mind that.)

You also suggested that I research the history of the twelve colonies. Thank you for the advice. I did before I wrote this, being a compete geek I could quote you most of it to you. I have simply ignored the fact that:- A; Kolbol was settled by travellers from an unknown planet. B; They don't have hyperspace capability in the original show and C; Count Iblis arrived and made a mess of the whole thing for a while.

Why? Simple:- A; There is no point in including that. It will just confuse the hell out of us all. B; apparently the Galatican fleet crawled along at sub-light speeds across galaxies an made it to Earth with in 70 years, this is scientifically impossible it would take longer than that to travel to the closest star let alone galaxy. So I gave them hyperspace, but because the fleet was made form all sorts of ships each would have different speeds in hyperspace. They would have to slow down every so often so the others could catch up. And finally C; that was going to be part of the plot but I realised that Count Iblis and Lord Anubis was the same person (think about it) so I chose to forget about him.

Oh yes one final point, this is the old Battlestar Galatica (from the original,1979, show) If any one spots any more problems I will fix or explain them but for now you can read the next chapter.

Thor looked out at the space warping around him. It had taken him three months to sort through the transmissions on the new Replicator war before he came across the footnote. While the High Council might have read it as "Whenever is convenient" Thor knew that the words "just in case..." translated as "Please get here now and save us quickly" when it came to the humans, especially O'Neill.

He had scraped together three ships and headed off as soon as he could

'Supreme Commander Thor, a large unknown ship is orbiting Earth.'

'Drop out of hyper, have The Hammond and the Carter follow us'

Thor watched the light of hyperspace fade as they came across the ship. You could easily fit the O'Neill in the front section alone. His group of ships would only take up two thirds the mass of this behemoth.

As he looked at the sensors he noticed the amount of weapons and crew aboard. While there was no sign of shields it's armoured hull could probably take multiple direct hits before breaching. The sensors also showed it launching 24 long range fighters almost instantaneously as well as extra armour plaiting sliding over some of the more vulnerable sections. Whatever this thing was it had the size and the firepower to make the out come of any combat with three state of the art Asguard war ships very messy.

'Sir, we are receiving a transmission.'

'Let me hear it.'

'This is Commander Cain of the colonial Battlestar Pegasus to three approaching vessels. Stop immediately or I will have my vipers blow you out of space.'

Thor glanced at the sensor readout on the fighters, super charged laser pulse cannons on small trans-light capable ships. Even if his ships guns could track them fast enough it could only be one at a time and would leave the ships open to attack by the Battlestar. 'I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asguard. Earth is a protected planet in accordance with intergalactic treaties. Who are you and why have you attacked this world?'

'I told you who I am. We are here at the invitation of the United Earth Defence Council. As for your self, George has told me about you. I'm coming on a shuttle once there I can give you the coordinates of Colonel O'Neill. Until then I'll have my second explain the recent events.'

Standing at the door to the bay Thor ran his mind over what he was told. The lost colonies of the Ancients destroyed and the survivors finding Earth. Helping to destroy Anubis's fleet before discovering that the destroyers were trying to find Earth as well. The Earth governments reaction shocked him the most. Instead of in fighting and recriminations they welcomed their bothers from the stars, instead of blaming the survivors for leading a new enemy to them they helped and sheltered those who they could easily blame. Some countries argued and others wanted nothing to do with space but most had came together to save themselves.

Cain was looking forward to meeting the famous Thor, he had done some reading into the legends of Earth and found that Thor was called the god of thunder. He was supposedly one of the greatest warriors ever.

He walked out the door into the small bay, with the ability to instantaneously transport they would have no need for shuttles. Then he saw the three non-humans. They were short, almost child like. Their grey and green mottled skin was almost featureless save for two over sized black eyes that seemed to blink at odd times.

'I am Thor.'

'Commander Cain.' He offered his hand and Thor took it. His hand was partly webbed and very small. 'I was expecting some one different. I sent a transmission to George from the shuttle to Io, he's on his way.'

'Io?'

'One of the moons orbiting the larger gas giant, he'll be here soon.'

Thor escorted his guest to the bridge after his shuttle left. When they got there the ship had detected another fighter, it was a bit bigger than the others and sensors showed that it had two pilots in contrast to the one man fighters that were landing on the Battlestar.

After the "Viper" as commander Cain called it had landed Thor had general Hammond transported to the bridge. It only took a moment for him to confirm what the Colonial commander had told Thor and then he went on to explain O'Neill's situation. 'We're sorry to impose on you but with a Cylon fleet on its way and the SGC being our only hope of finding something more useful than the burnt out shipyard we need Jack back.'

'Of course General. I was wondering, why have your people not removed the knowledge from O'Neill?' Thor addressed Cain

'While we understand the sleep tube he used we have no idea how to extract thought patterns from the human mind. The thirteenth tribe was always more advanced than our ancestors. While we made one step they made three or even four more.' Cain looked slightly bored. It was obvious that he was more of a warrior than a politician.

It didn't take very long to extract the knowledge from the colonels mind. The suspended animation made it easier and faster. After a few minuets O'Neill woke up.

'Damn it, oww. Why did I think that was a good idea. Morning General, thanks Thor.'

'It was no problem O'Neill. Not many outside the inner council have ever had access to the Ancients knowledge and most of that was lost before the war with the Replicators. Now with the Replicators escaping from their prison we need all the help we can get.'

'For crying out loud Thor! Haven't you guys figured it out yet?'

Thor blinked rapidly

'Simple, those satanic Lego bricks are held together by magnets right? Just drop an electro-magnetic pulse on them. The blocks fall apart and you win. Bang. Just like that. Anything else?' O'Neill stood up and looked around as General Hammond and several of Thor's crew tried not to laugh.

'How did you "figure" it out?'

General Hammond stopped chuckling long enough to explain. 'Twenty years ago Jack left special ops went undercover as part of a government think tank. He was able to make a lot more powerful enemies as "Macgyver" so went back into military service. If anyone at the NID or any number of criminal organisation found out that "Macgyver" was still alive Jack would be dead inside a week.'

'Yes well,' although he would never admit it Thor was a trifle a embarrassed, he knew that O'Neill was a far more complex human than he wanted people to believe but that he was able to come up with a solution that was radical, easy to do and, in theory, effective showed that humans were more of a riddle than anyone believed. 'Thank you O'Neill. Your plan might work.'

'If you want to thank me just don't tell Carter, or Danny. I've been dumb old Jack O'Neill for so long I'd hate to embarrass them. Speaking of?'

'Jack.. While you and SG1 were down under Antarctica we got some visitors. The colonial refugees needed our help and we are giving it. most of the solar system is littered with artefacts most don't work and haven't for a long time but there is one or two bits we can use. With that and what we can understand of that outpost down there we can upgrade the Galatica and Pegasus. Lieutenant Colonel Carter is heading up the research team that's looking into merging Earth, Ancient and Colonial technology for the next generation of Battlestar. Teal'c is heading up the tactical pilot training in Canada and Doctor Jackson is the cultural liaison and Earths representative on the council.'

'SG1 is no more then. What can I do?'

'Well first of all, you can accept the promotion to General and then take charge of the SGC. We still need to find the lost city. There is a muti cultural team ready to depart to an address we found in the outpost.'

'General! Sweet. Carter know about this.'

'She knows you were promoted, not that your awake.'

'Lets' tell her then. Thanks again Thor.'

Jack looked out of the shuttle window. It had taken an amazingly shot time to get from Earth orbit to Jupiter's moon. Far below a web of bridges and boxes were wrapped around a BIG ship, that side of him that was a scientist boggled at the amount of thrust and power that it must use. The side that was the eternal child just found one word and stuck with it, "Cool"

The pilot weaved around a couple pylons and landed in one of the large pontoons ether side of the main hull. After George and the grey haired Cain got out Jack asked the pilot to show him to Carter's office. It took almost as long as the trip to get there. When they did they were told she had got to see Doctor Willker, another walk and they found the Doctors office.

Jack waited a moment in the drab grey hall listening at the door

'No, No, No. the is no way to stabilise an energy field to deflect laser bursts.'

'Yes there is, you use a series of emitters to bounce the energy around and...'

'Look you stupid woman this all might work in that pretty little head of yours but in the real world we have physics and reality not pixy dust.' Jack bit his lip, trying to tell Carter about physics is like trying to tell earth how to orbit the sun.

'You, talking about technology! Your still using printed mother boards and wires. You still use two tone monitors! If Bill Gates came here he'd be able to sell you Dos!'

'That's it I've listened to you twaddle on long enough. Out. I'm advising Adama not to use these "shields" and to have all you primitives thrown of this ship with all your Gates things, "fruit Macs" and infantile ideas.' Jack dragged the warrior round the corner as a thin man in a cream lab coat marched out of the room followed by a blond woman muttering curses.

Jack followed them both. This was not the best time to say hello. Eventually the staggered group reached the commanders quarters. The two scientists barged in while Jack held back for a moment.

'Adama, I demand you remove this, woman,' the was a distinct tone with the word "woman" 'and her toys from the Galatica immediately. If she is the brightest Earth had to offer then I am afraid we are certainly doomed.'

Carter cut in 'Sorry for the intrusion sirs, our discussion got out of hand. If I may be so bold as to ask whether this gentleman's credentials are indeed actuate as Colonel O'Neill had' she stopped, 'has a better grasp of technology than this moron.' Jack smiled and walked in

'Wow. Thanks Carter. Was that a compliment?' she span around, open mouthed, Jack could see her seconds away from jumping at him. She was speechless for a moment

Unfortunately the pompous doctor ceased the chance. 'Commander I will not pamper to this idiotic girl. I remind you that she suggested that we convert the Galatica to run on stones.'

This time the white haired commander answered 'And we agreed to install the naquada generator on a shuttle instead. I have the flight report here. As well as a power boost of over five hundred percent the fuel requirements were more than halved and the mass of the shuttle was reduced considerably. According to the engineers three such power cores could run the Galatica itself. Their calculations show that our power requirements could treble and we would only need to replace the first energiser. Despite this evidence I will here out my three associates, Cain?'

'Do it and fire this fool, preferably via a launch tube. George?'

'For more than seven years I've trusted Colonel Carter and the earth is still spinning. Jack?'

He walked up next to the other three. It felt like those war films when the allies leaders met an decided the fate of the world. 'Carter's right the shields will work, and you're an ass.'

The eldest of the four stood up 'I agree. Doctor Willker if you would be so kind as to vacate your lab as soon as you can, I am sure that Colonel Carter would appreciate the space.'

'You can't do that...'

'Doctor, your lack of ethics has seriously undermined your position and your views appear to have coloured your over hyped abilities. I suggest you leave before I take Commander Cain's suggestion literally.'

'I'll take this before the council!'

'Until then the Colonel is in command of research and development. Jack, Colonel Carter, I believe you would like to talk to each other. I suggest you head to the officers mess. Doctor Jackson is supposed to be there researching our warrior culture.'

'Sweet. You coming Carter?'

'Yes sir.'

'Good, of to find the wizard... linguist.' They walked out almost, but not quite, touching

'I see what you mean George. So on to business what do we call these new Battlestar's?'

Daniel was in the corner, lost in his notes. The first few minutes had been difficult, lots of Colonial warriors seemed to glance at him and then strike up conversation with their companions about him.

Off to his right a door opened and someone else came in. He was thinking of looking up when he heard Sam voice 'There he is.'

'Hey Danny boy, Find any good rocks lately?'

Daniel almost knocked the table over 'Jack, your back! Sit down, I'll get you a drink.' It only took a minute to get two more metal tankards filled with "ambrosia" and to sit down. 'So Jack what do you think of the colonial flag ship.'

'Big, old and grey. A bit like my hair.' He put the tankard to his lips.

Both Sam and Daniel watched with barely concealed smiles.

'God, what the hell is this?!' Jack was looking at the silver and gold cup like the bird emblem on the side had bit him.

'They call it "ambrosia" sir, Daniel thinks it's some form of fermented honey.'

'Mead?' he drank some more. 'yep just got to give it time to settle.'

'Jack what do you know about ancient beers?' Daniel asked, Jack just smirked as an answer.

The three former team mates laughed and talked for a while much to the interest of the other warriors. One of them looked to their wing man and long time friend, 'They don't seem that different Apollo, think we should go and talk with them.'

'Good idea Starbuck, but I'd bet the real reason you want to talk has something to do with short blond hair.'

'No bet here.' The long haired man got up

'Just don't let Cassiopeia find out, she'll get me just for being with you.' Apollo laughed back.

'I know,' Starbuck chomped down on his half cigar and picked up his tankard. With a roughish grin he headed to the table and introduced him self.

Reluctantly Jack said his goodbyes, they had spent the last few hours catching up and talking with the two colonials. It was amazing that the colonials could go through so much and still be able to smile. Looking back on his life Jack found the same question hovering in the background. Shaking off the sadness of the dark memories he looked out of the Vipers cockpit. Starbuck had offered to show him the ropes of the small fighter on his trip to back earth.

He wasn't that shocked to find that there were two models of the Mk II viper. The standard type was the smaller, one man craft, while the other was known as the "Probe type". It was longer and supported a second pilot as well as having larger fuel and life support cells it also had a short range hyperspace generator. It wasn't as fast or as agile as the smaller version but perfect for recon or officer transport.

Jack glanced at the unfamiliar controls, to his left were three buttons marked in sequence, "turbo one", "two" and "three". His feet rested on pedals that rolled the fighter port and starboard. The control stick was mounted on a short pedestal in front of him, three buttons marked "Fire", "Turbo" and "Midi" were at his thumb while the accelerator was a cream trigger at his index finger. Several screens were mounted in the seat in front of him one churned out text and data that he guessed was the sensor information the second had a slightly grainy picture of space while the third had some sort of weapons HUD.

Starbuck gave him control when they were safely out of the shipyard. The greatest problem with death gliders was the drag that the wings produced. It interfered with just about everything. This fighter used much smaller wings to stabilise itself and an anti-gravity field to maintain flight in atmosphere. The effect was a faster, stronger and more manageable fighting vehicle. Even in space Jack had felt the resistance that the death glider design, this dart like Viper had very little resistance. It almost danced through space. Rolls and dives flowed from one another, Jack reasoned that in a dog fight this thing would just disappear and like the harrier jump jet drop down on some ones tail.

He was reluctant to give the controls back to the warrior pilot but having no idea how to land would have proved to be a problem. They landed inside Canada, what was left of the United Kingdoms Commonwealth had taken up the job of providing pilots, crews and a modification of the Recon type Viper. In with all this Teal'c had been drafted as the expert in Goa'uld tactics and death gilders. He was also in training to become a captain in one of the new viper squadrons that being made in Europe under colonial supervision. Non of this was enough to cushion the shock Jack felt when he found him in a Viper simulator.

'T! You've got hair!!!'

Thus ends the chapter. Next chapter you get the Cylons arriving around one and a half years later what happens during that time gap?

I put a lot of clues but some ideas are going to be a surprise.


	4. Battlestar Terra

Lost Brothers

Chapter 4

George looked out over the crew pit. Two weeks ago the Battlestar Terra was launched as the flag ship of Earths defence force. At the time the back lash had only just begun.

Now was a time of questions. The shock of the new had worn off over the last two years. The Russians had spent a lot of time and money on the new 303 fleet almost a dozen were in system with another six on research and discovery between here and where Abydos once was.

Now governments were arguing on how best to spend resources, sighting the shear power of the three, soon to be four, Battlestar's that glided between planets. Two further raids by different Goa'uld system lords ended the same way as Anubis's attack had. This combined with the lack of Cylon attack made the politicians greedy and the public slowly bored of the constant non-treat.

One of the key problems was the shear scope of the new Battlestar's. Three were planned bringing a total of five super-dreadnaughts within five years. George was in command of the first. Almost a third bigger than the Galatica or Pegasus it featured a more streamlined design. The surface was almost completely smooth and while it had the wedge shaped front and pontoons the raised engines were a bit lower and a third set of thrusters where underneath. The devastating amount of lasers, microwave relay projectors, plasma launchers, missile launchers and EM field projectors it supported were enough to vaporise a small moon. Factor in the mag-grav mass driver, mega pulsar cannons and Hyperspace displacement array and the Battlestar Terra more than lived up to its implied name, the Battlestar "Terror".

Production of the Battlestar Thor had already begun and would be ready within a couple of years. The third, yet unnamed Battlestar would probably never be built. The stargate was still a faster and relatively cheaper way to explore the galaxy. With Earths governments quibbling about money and power as they were old ideas such as actual ships were being phased out.

George shuck himself out of the depression he felt and looked over the sergeants shoulder. Another unidentified object had flashed across the edge of the sensors second one today. Cain and Adama were on edge and George was no different the objects were too fast and too constant to be natural or random. In response the Galatica and Pegasus orbited close to Earth while the Terra parked on the moon. If they were recon ships all they would see would be the two old Battlestar's and their four escort fighters, the rest of the 303s were hiding on Mars and its moons.

As he looked at the screen a large icon flashed just outside Earth's orbit followed by two more at the edge of the system. 'Sir three concentrations of hyperspace windows. It looks like a full invasion.'

George winced and pushed a switch on the sergeants control panel. 'Hammond to all sectors. Power up, gunnery teams to your stations, pilots to your fighters, repair teams to stand by. Prepare for combat.'

(Authors note: If you remember the original series you might want to imagine the theme for the Cylon Imperious Leader. With the dark shadows, over sized chair and that slightly mechanical English accent.)

A Cylon walked into the room 'Imperious Leader. All ships have returned to normal space.'

'Have the lead Basestars launch two waves of fighters. The first wave is to destroy the vipers and the second to obliterate the last two Battlestars while they bombard the planet.'

'By your command.' It turned and walked out. Almost walking into the next one

'Imperious Leader. Several more ships have launched from different planets.'

'Do we still out number them?'

'Yes.'

'Then it is of no concern to me.' He was about to dismiss the Cylon when another entered.

'Imperious Leader. An new, larger, Battlestar has launched. It and the two others have activated a form of energy shielding that our sensors can not penetrate.'

The first Cylon then entered once again. 'Imperious Leader. The first wave of fighters have been destroyed by the colonial vipers. More vipers are coming from the target surface. The three Battlestars are advancing on our first group of Basestars.'

Leader ran this through his processors before coming up with a solution 'Send in the second group. Have all Basestar commanders engage at their discretion.'

Jack looked at the sensors. Since accepting command of the Battlestar Thor he had been working from the Io ship yards where the new Battlestars and Vipers were being built. The new Viper or Mk II Cobra type was a English/colonial collaboration. Instead of a Mk III that was still being designed the Cobra type was a modification of the two man recon viper. The cargo bay, hyperspace generator and second seat were removed to make room for a small magazine of guided missiles and a small but powerful bomb. Already the missiles had proven a good idea. The devastation they caused the first wave of Cylon Raiders was enough to silence any comments.

At the moment the Io ship yards were powered down and passive. Three and a bit squadrons sat in launch tubes. Jack had decided to take personal command of them. With Teal'c commanding the second squad and Carter leading the third they should have some fun. The remaining Vipers were ordered to protect the base.

Far out in space another group of Basestars passed towards Earth. 'O'Neill to all squads. Launch!' activating all three turbo switches he squeezed the accelerator as hard as he could and rammed down the final turbo control. Despite all the advances in artificial gravity the speed at which the viper accelerated out of the launch tube was still enough to push Jack half way through the back of his chair.

The commanding Basestar trailed behind its subordinates. It was so focused at the battle in front that it never noticed the 48 white fighters scream across the empty space behind it. The first two squads flew right over it before splitting up to take on two other Basestars. The other two squads dove between the twin hull sections and span out in random directions. Left behind were two dozen small boxes that were magnetically attracted to the massive ship.

Sam ordered her squadron to regroup and prepared to engage another Basestar. Moments after she gave the order the explosives went up destroying the first Basestar. A quick glance at her sensors showed one destroyed and two crippled by the General and Teal'c's runs, she winced, this still left one Basestar and it's full complement of raiders (1000) per squad. 'Oh well. Should be fun I guess.' She said to her self.

Just outside Earths orbit the Galatica was trading blows with three separate Basestars. The wreckage of a fourth was currently a playground for vipers and raiders.

Slowly a new turret panned around, tracking the closest Basestar. With a silent roar it spat a giant plasma bolt and another and another. The three shots hit different portions of the other ship, each flash-boiling sections almost a mile across.

At the same time the Galatica's original mega pulsar cannons flashed out between itself and the most distant of its attackers, blowing huge gaping holes in its hull. As it turned to escape the new mega pulsars fired, instantly atomising the central core that held the two halves together.

Both the Galatica and the remaining Basestar stopped. If it could the Galatica would have smiled. After an almost pregnant pause every laser turret on the Battlestar that could track the other ship fired as one and then repeatedly. The firepower was such that you could have almost walked on it. By the end the wasn't a piece of the Basestar bigger than a man.

Apollo spared a glance for each Basestar that was destroyed. High above the blue planet both the Battlestar's and the planet's vipers and 302s were in combat in the graveyard that floated there. The new cobra type vipers were excellent. With the missile and bomb packs they could take on multiple raiders at a time that combined with the directional engines made them superior fighters in everyway. Something Starbuck was showing the Cylons in great detail.

With a dive and a spin he decorated three raiders with laser fire before shooting through the wreckage and dropping around a burnt lump of hull. Pulling around he was able to not only light up another two raiders but dance around their return fire. While seriously outnumbered and out gunned the skill of the defenders tipped the balance in their favour. Combine that with the 303 frigates that shot down raiders left right and centre and the Cylons had little chance.

Apollo grinned 'This ones for Zac!' he span into one of the greater concentrations of raiders firing lasers and missiles everywhere!

Imperious Leader looked at the expectant drones in front of him. The cream of the Cylon armada had already been destroyed. In a few short minutes the two old Battlestars would be on top of his group, the new Battlestar was currently pounding the already crippled second wave. Even if they escaped the Cylon empire was doomed, some how the last bastion of humanity was not only willing to help the colonials but were more powerful than could ever be imagined. 'Order all remaining Basestars to target the Galatica while we retreat and have all fighters activate the final tactic. We must gather all of the empire to defeat these flesh creatures'

'By your command.' All of them turned and left.

George looked at the holographic display. His second glanced at the sensors. 'Sir, they're going for the Galatica, buying time for the command ship to escape.'

'Good then they're also ignoring us. Charge the mass driver and predict the command ships course.'

'Sir are you sure?'

'Sure as horses sergeant, sure as horses. Targeting do we have a lock?'

'Yes sir.'

'Weapons control, ready to fire

'Yes sir.'

'Then by all means son. Fire!' Slowly a low rumble built up from the back of the ship that increased into a deafening roar as the entire Battlestar shook. George looked at the holographic-display as a ugly red dot appeared just in front of his ship and sped towards the green flashing Basestar. It took barely five seconds to travel the astounding distance at light speed and then impact the escaping Basestar. George winced the solid shot was about the same size as a viper and used a magnetic and gravimetric rail to launch and direct. The solid shell was supposed to be used against planets, comprised of tylum and refined naquada the result was, to be precise, catastrophic. The miniature sun was more than big enough to vaporise the Basestar Unfortunately its mass was such that it created a black hole. The black hole did not last for long before collapsing of its own weight. Three Basestars were destroyed leaving only two to face the upgraded Battlestars.

The two ships accelerated at the Galatica, the Terra was busy pounding the second wave and un able to help. For a moment it looked like the Galatica was doomed. Instead the Pegasus offloaded its missile payload. Like a hail of angry hornets roused from their hive the missiles ate up the distance between the Pegasus and the Basestars. While not enough to destroy them the ordinance crippled both ships and deflected their path away from the older Battlestar.

Jack dove away from another two raiders on his tail he didn't trust them to play fair now that their mother craft was a shrinking fire ball. Switching nose for engines he thumbed his last missile before taking out the other with laser cannons. 'Jack? Jack can you hear me?' Daniel had stayed on Io as flight command. With sensors and a long range comm system he kept the fighter teams apprised of the rest of the battle.

'Yes Danny-boy. What's wrong?'

'We just lost the signal from Sam's wingman. She's boxed in it's the same trick they were trying to pull on you just now.' Jack ran it through his head, wile he was following one fighter the other two pulled back. It wasn't nice but still easy to get around.

'I'm going to help her, where is she.' On his display one of the blue dots representing a viper flashed and a small circle came around it. 'On my way.' He mashed down the full turbo control and sped off.

Reaching the dog fight he saw Carter was having difficulties. He couldn't risk a transmission, any distraction could be fatal. Coming from above he noticed something. The lead raider that she was following wasn't pulling away, it wasn't trying ether. In fact it was getting closer while the two behind were slowing down.

He realised what the plan was shortly before it happened. The trailing raiders shot, not at Carter's viper, but the Raider ahead of her. Scoring a hit the leading raider exploded when its fuel tang ignited. Out of the fireball came the viper. Part of the nosecone was missing as well as a wing. It span out of control, engines dead and a white gas streaming out from the bottom.

'Daniel Get a rescue shuttle out here NOW! General O'Neill to all fighters, these tin cans are pulling some sort of Crazy Ivan. Do not pursue lead craft, brake off immediately. Approach only from above or below, never from behind!' In a fast laser barrage he reduced the remaining two raiders to two more fireballs and paced Carter's viper.

Life signs were low but sensors told him that she had only lost her auxiliary life support and engines. If Daniel was able to get a shuttle out quickly she would be alright. Then he noticed the energy levels, the naquada generator must have been damaged because there was no power. Without power she was doomed to freeze to death...

I'm going to leave it there because I am evil incarnate. I have a final chapter planned but not written yet. Until then your reviews are most welcome (you never know I might just post the final chapter early, if your nice!!)


	5. Alls well that ends well

Lost Brothers

Chapter Five

Rachel skipped down the corridor, being chased by her two brothers. They had another five minutes before brake was over. Once the two brothers had tickled her into submission they made their way back to the classroom. They all sat at their own desks, one of the brothers started a game and it wasn't long before the other joined in with his computer.

Rachel on the other hand liked watching history more than playing silly boys games. One day she hoped to be on one of the SG teams that lived with other races, because it would be cool. She told the computer (who she called "Cammy") to show her the logs of the first SG team, and probably the best SG-1.

More than fifty years ago they stepped out into the universe. Making new friends and enemies every day. Still, after all this time, no one knew all of the gates the ancients used and no one how much was they left behind. That was the point of the colony fleets small groups of ships and people sent out to explore for years at a time. Now their feet was heading home, for the first time in ten years. Rachel was so exited despite the fact it would take another eight years to get there.

Again she looked at the screen, her Grand-dad and Grand-mum smiled back at her. They were still alive and living in Minnesota in an old log cabin. Two of Earths greatest heroes, them and great Uncle Danny who lead this fleet.

Her brothers always thought of war, they wanted to be out there in the pilot seat of a Mk IV destroying Cylon raiders or Wraith ships. Their hero was the warrior grand parents, stopping bad guys.

Slowly the others came in just ahead of Aunt Cass. 'Everyone back?'

As one they replied 'Yes Mrs Fraser.'

'Good, everyone look at your monitors.' They all changed to the same thing. Aunt Cass had never told them how she made the screen change like that but Rachel guessed she was really a witch and did it with magic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the day and every one was "ringing" off to their own ships. Rachel stood back while her turn came up. 'I'm calling mum,' she said to her brothers, 'Sam wants me to play with her at her place.'

'See you later Ray.' And they vanished in the beam of light. She quickly called her home and then Sam's to say that it was all right before getting on the platform.

When she got their she sat down with the others, waiting for the next lesson.

Dawn looked at her charges, with the galaxy safe from slavery by other worlds they could turn their attention back to the older enemy. In front of her were the four slayers in training. Her own daughter, Samantha. Samantha's best friend, Rachel and the twins, two girls named Lizzy and Becky who no one, not even their parents could tell apart. They were the only slayers with the fleet, and not that difficult to deal with. As long as the slayer line grew earth was save from just about every angle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack smiled, somehow both himself and Carter had survived the last twenty or so years of enforced retirement. Now for the first time in those twenty years they could meet their children and grandkids. And it would be a laugh to see Danny and Cassy again. They sat outside the local ring platform, fortunately the locals knew who they were and didn't bother them. Then the rings flashed up as a white light, that had probably been bounced around the satellite signal boosters, touched down.

even people stepped down. The oldest, who had gone bald years before going off to the stars was Daniel helped the blond haired, elder, lady (who was still much younger than Danny) down. Who then ran and hugged Carter, then their adopted daughter kissed him on the cheek.. Their son looked older as did his wife but what surprised them the most was their three grand kids. They really had grown up.

Rachel had "the look". The same stance the same expression as Carter but with long brow/red hair. Jack almost cringed, another mad scientists. Tim and John were the other end of the spectrum. Both walked with a psudo-millertary gait. They hadn't grown out of the "guns are cool" phase. With a smile he knew that all three where his grand kids and he loved them.

Together the family got into the short range shuttle to head home.

and there's a happy ending for all


End file.
